


Don't Stay Out in The Cold

by Asauna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asauna/pseuds/Asauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ezio finds his favorite Novice without a place to really stay, he invites him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I did for a friend. There were supposed to be 3 chapters, but I got distracted. And yes- this is mainly smut.

The Italian nights had begun to grow cold as winter began to settle into the beautiful lands, soft blankets of snow covering the hills in the distance that surrounded the beautiful cities that had been well crafted. People still roamed the streets freely, though the masses were beginning to die down as the day drifted into night. With the way the clouds and winds were, it was known that there was a strong possibility for another blanket of white powder to grace the doors of those in Rome.

The sounds that were carried by the streets began to drift away, though there were still a few people that remained amidst the dreary, ominous weather. Most of them were guards who were being paid extra to remain here, whilst others were a few merchants who were slowly closing up their shop. But among these groups, there was a set of men crawling along the slippery rooftops, dressed in interesting clothes.

The older of the two wore white robes with a red sash which the other bore, but he wore brown trousers and only one glove. Upon his torso was a breastplate, and a cape graced his left shoulder. His undershirts revealed themselves to be more blouse-like as they rested against his chest, and the weapons he wore were simple enough to carry upon his person. The one behind him was slightly different in his clothing, for he wore an interesting set of trousers. They were black and white in the form of vertical lines. He also wore two gloves and a black mask over his face which hid away all of his features unlike the man ahead of him. Strapped to his back was his weapon of choice A mace Which was a rather heavy to most. It seemed that he didn't mind the extra weight upon his strong frame.

They were silent in their movements, the younger's eyes gracing the form of the man that had offered him shelter from the oncoming weather. He hadn't had much when he had initially been brought into this lifestyle, and seeing as to how he was often traveling, he threw away the little he did have. He had been living off of the gifts of the earth for some time now, though never allowed his mentor to know such a thing. It was mere chance that he had been found out by the older man, he had caught him resting against a tree within the snow just outside of Rome. He thought he had been well hidden and was bound in a blanket for the night, though knew it wasn't going to do much against the elements.

He owed so much to the man, though knew not of how to repay him, other than following each command that had been given. If the other wished for him to travel to the other side of the country, he would find a horse within hours and be on his way. If the other wished for him to fight a battle he knew he may not be able to win, then he would do so without a second thought. His life belonged to the other twice-over, at this point.

But beneath the sensation of needing to repay this man for everything he had done, a form of unholy admiration had torn a hole into his chest. He knew it was wrong and disgusting to be this way, but it was a matter of the heart that he had no control over. The man knew he would have to keep his eyes low and mouth closed about the inappropriate thoughts that grazed his mind and caused his blood to boil. He had only ever seen the other in his robes, so it was often that his mind wandered, curious as to what the man looked beneath his attire.

The younger of the two shook his head lightly, trying to bide away such thoughts as he realized that the other had begun moving upwards, climbing along a building that he thought to be vaguely familiar. He'd been to his Master's home once before when all of the novice's had to meet for a rather grand mission that the other had formulated. Could they have finally arrived, then? As he followed, he watched each step that the other made, following the movement exactly. He wasn't fond of climbing when his target was dressed in rain and snow, making it hard to find good footholds.

Soon enough, they had come to a flat surface with a door, the two of them resting up high. It was only now that a few soft flakes of white snow began to flutter down and around them, the younger watching his Master peer upwards. "Come." The other man spoke, his voice low and smooth as he turned to look to the other. "Let us go inside." The Master gestured as he wandered to the door and stepped within the threshold, starting down a staircase that he had been greeted with. It took the novice no time at all to wander after, his eyes turning to glance over the pigeon coup that sat nearby before he wandered after the other.

They wandered down the staircase and through the hallway until they came to the open area of the hideout that bore entryways to many other rooms. "Maestro, Tha-" The younger spoke, having a hand raised which interrupted his sentence. "Tonight, call me Ezio. There is no work to do, so there is no need to be formal. Take a seat, I shall find us something to drink." He spoke, reaching up to pull down his hood. Though he had begun to age, all of his features were still as remarkable as ever. Strong, smoldering eyes stared at the novice before him, a light bear teasing along his jawline and around his pale lips.

The other's mouth seemed to pull up in a light smirk as he noticed just how long the novice's eyes had been lingering upon him without his hood and he merely shook his head, starting to wander off. "Rather- Follow me." Ezio spoke, knowing that out here, there weren't too many nice places to take a seat and rest. There was the desk which was by the fireplace and the bench. Neither would be suitable after having traveled so far in such cold weather. Personally, his fingers had gone numb a while back. He was used to working under such circumstances though, so he found no trouble with finding his way through the city with the novice in tow.

The younger of the two frowned faintly upon realizing why his Master had smirked, warmth growing beneath his mask though he paid no mind to it. He merely nodded and wandered after Ezio, arms resting at his sides as he slowly took in the sights and sounds around him. The hideout was grand, filled with many artifacts of Ezio's travels and prizes that he had bought or claimed during his stay down here. Truth be told, there was a lot. It seemed that the older assassin had done a lot during his short amount of time here. He perked upon realizing that Ezio had come to a door and was slowly opening it.   
_The first thing he saw was a bed._

Images and ideas flooded the male's mind though he tried to ease them back, realizing that his mouth had gone dry. "Sit, make yourself at home. I will fetch us something to drink." Ezio said once more as he gestured inside, the other slowly making his way in. Other than the bed, there was another fireplace that was already lit. It seemed that Ezio had them constantly going during this time of year. But one had to wonder when he got the time. Or maybe someone else had come and done it for him..? Either way- There was warmth, and by the fireplace sat a rather comfortable looking armchair. "Feel free to remove your equipment, by the way. I expect to see the face beneath that mask when I return." The man mused as he wandered away, his voice trailing into the room that the novice was in.

Wait, the Master wanted him to remove himself of his mask? It was his source of comfort, along with his good. Surely Ezio would leave him with it. Besides, it helped to hide away the change in his expression as different thoughts tried to push their way into his mind. But he would at least remove himself of his weapons, boots and gloves. That was the least he could do. Piece by piece he began unstrapping his weapons: His daggers, sword, throwing knives and then his mace, finally. He set them in a neat pile by the chair before slowly sliding off his gloves. It was then that the novice shifted to sit down upon the chair, leaning back against it. It was nice to be able to rest in something so Comfortable.

It was then that he leaned down to unclasp his boots, slowly pulling them from his feet and setting them down with the rest of his things. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the chair once again, fingers resting upon the arms, a soft sigh leaving him. "I do not believe that you have finished with your undressing." Ezio pointed out, having watched the other from the doorway for a moment. In his hands, he wielded two wine glasses and then a dark bottle that had been untouched, filled with fresh wine. "Remove the rest and we will drink. Unfortunately, this is all I have for the moment. I haven't had much time here lately, and thus, haven't much supplies." He explained as he wandered into the room.

The novice jumped faintly when he heard the Master's voice, turning to observe Ezio who was calm as could be. And yet, he was still pushing for the removal of his mask. Why, though? His cheeks flushed once more against the black fabric as he thought about sharing wine with the other, wondering just how much they would both be having. He could enjoy one or two glasses, but anything beyond that would change his personality. It was why he didn't often drink And the reason that he was a lightweight.   
"Maest-" He began thought sighed through his nose, shaking his head faintly as he watched the other approach. "-Ezio I'd much rather leave it on." The novice spoke in a low tone, disliking the fact that he was trying to speak against his master's wishes, though it wasn't as if he were fighting Ezio on something important. It was merely his choice in apparel.

"But you cannot drink whilst hiding behind your cloths. Remove them, or I will do so for you." He said, lips pulling back into another smirk. The man within the chair gave a soft sight of defeat, knowing that fighting Ezio on this anymore would cause nothing more than trouble. And it also might result in him having to spend money on a new mask if a blade were somehow involved. Ezio was still armed to the  brim, after all. Slowly he reached up to lower his hood, revealing short and scruffy brown hair along with pale skin along the back of his neck. He reached around and also untied the fabric that stood as his mask, unearthing rather attractive features.

Ezio's eyes lingered upon the other's features, nodding lightly. "There, was that so hard?" He questioned as he held out a glass for the novice to take. The young man took it without question, though raised a brow as the bottle was held out to him. "Hold it." Ezio urged, watching the other's fingers wrap around the base of the glass. In a simple fluid movement, he reached forward and used his hidden blade for a task far more innocent than the one it had been designed for. With a soft pop, the cork had been removed and the wine was ready to drink.

He removed the foreign object from his bracer as his blade slid into place once more, taking the glass and pouring some of the red substance into the other's glass. "What might your name be? You are one of my favorite pupils, yet I never do have the chance to converse with you." Ezio mused lightly as he pulled the wine to the rim of his own glass cup, looking down at the dark ooze as it began to splatter against the clear sides.

The man in his seat squirmed faintly as he was complimented, eyes lowering a little as he shifted uncomfortably. "A-Ah, my name is Oli." He spoke, looking away from Ezio and to the fire. He never expected to be spending this sort of time with Ezio. After all- This was something that friends did. But that wasn't what they were, was it? He and his master were fighting against the Borgia. Not planning on taking a trip to Venice and paint the town red with drunken shenanigans. That would be something amusing to see if his master were the type to not have control.

"Oli. An interesting name, truthfully." The assassin spoke as he raised his wine to his lips, taking a slow taste of the drink he had poured for the both of them. The initial sip was always the most bitter to Ezio, though he showed no sign of distaste for the drink he had provided them. He turned, looking down at the brown-haired man who had been watching him but looked back to the fire when it seemed that his wondering gaze had been found out by the man above him. Another smirk graced the master assassin's lips and he uttered a soft chuckle, moving to lean against the back of the chair.

The younger male took a drink of his own wine, nose scrunching a little at the taste before he shook his head a little to himself and drank more, easing himself into the refined taste of the wine. "Ezio, how long do you think the storm will last?" He questioned, wanting to make some form of small talk as he felt warmth slowly begin to rise in him. The wine was quick within his body it seemed since he was not the type to drink. He enjoyed the feeling of it running down his throat though. It was his favorite part of the drink, truthfully.

"I am unsure. But you are to remain here until we find you somewhere suitable to call your own. Is that understood? I need not for you to be in harm's way if you are to remain in the elements." He spoke, a light stern tone to his voice. He looked down at the man who turned to peer up at him quizzically, eyebrows arched and a soft frown upon his lips. "Maestro, I cannot do that. You have your own life to lead. Me staying here would do nothing more tha-" He spoke though fell silent as he felt a foreign set of fingers upon his lips. "Do not question my words, Oli. You are here until we find somewhere better." Ezio chimed once more, his words smooth and low while leaning down to set the bottle of wine on the wooden floor.

The novice shifted weakly in his seat, turning to look at the fire again with an uneasy expression on his face. "I do not agree, Ezio." He murmured quietly though knew better than to argue with his superior about this. He then felt the man's hand rest against his back rubbing it lightly. Oli's breath hitched, catching in the back of his throat. Just what was Ezio's angle? Inviting him to stay through the storm, serving him wine and being so touchy all of a sudden after demanding that he stay here for an unknown amount of time? What was this?

He tried to push away the thoughts of what may happen if he spent time here with Ezio, and the two got the chance to know one another. Such things would never happen after all. But still- He could not find the urge to resist the other's touch, leaning back against his Masters hand as he brought the wine to his lips again, taking a long and slow drink of the red liquid. He could feel Ezio's fingers gliding up his back and curl around his left shoulder, thumb brushing against the back of his neck. Wait- When did he move beneath the cowl?

"Ezio" The novice spoke lowly, turning to peer up at the man from the corner of his eye. It seemed that the grand assassin knew exactly what he was doing thanks to a rather attractive smirk pushed onto his lips. "What, Oli?" He questioned, eyes trailing over the soft shade of red that had formed upon the other's cheeks again though they soon grazed over the near-empty glass. "Ah, right." He said, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Oli's back, and holding his wine in that hand, raising the jar and filling Oli's glass up once more. "Drink and allow the troubles of the world to leave you. Even if it is for tonight." Ezio mused, grinning softly. "I may as well do the same." He said, reaching up to unclasp his cape, allowing it to flutter to the floor.

 _Oh god, he was going to strip._


	2. Chapter 2

The soft male turned away from Ezio as he heard the sound of the cape hit the floor below, listening to the sound of him unbuckling his armor, one piece at a time. He closed his eyes and took another drink of the wine, trying to mentally drown out what was going on. But truthfully, this was like something he'd envisioned a while back. Everyone had their own little arsenal of fantasies after all. This was a situation similar to one he'd thought of back when he had only first joined to ranks. It was when Ezio showed special attention to him before he had found new recruits to spend his time with.

His thoughts began to lead him away into a world that he had tried to keep away whilst Ezio stripped with the use of only one hand, moving his armor to grace the floor, removing his vambrace's with the flick of his wrists as he undid the ties beneath and untied his red sash. After doing so, finally setting down his glass of wine, he removed his own robes which revealed the tops he wore. But he removed those as well, leaving him in merely a simple white blouse and a pair of brown trousers, along with his boots after ridding of only one of his gloves. He'd taken much more clothing off than the novice before him dared. Ezio's eyes trailed over Oli's form, watching him shift weakly with his eyes closed, wondering what the younger male was thinking of that caused him to seemingly become uncomfortable in his seat.

Of course, the master assassin wouldn't yet imagine that Oli was imagining a few things that should remain unspoken. He imagined his master laying him out on the bed and the man's lips against his neck as the other began to undress him. His hands would have moved up, pulling at Ezio's robes, reaching down to undo the sash that held everything in place before reaching under his tops, caressing his strong chest. He wondered idly how many marks would mar his toned form. It was a wonder if his master got hurt a lot, or if he were nimble and swift.

He could feel Ezio's hands run up his torso and drag along his shoulder before trailing down his back, though it was then that he realized just what he was doing. And just how _real_ it felt.  His eyes flicked open quickly, reality returning to him as he turned his flushed face to peer up to a smirking assassin, who was knelt down in front of Oli, hands upon his upper arms. "Speak to me what is on your mind. I'm rather curious to know." Ezio mused, his words seeming much more lavished than when he usually spoke.  The novice seemed to stiffen a little, both at the question at how he was spoken to. Only then did he realize how Ezio sat crouched in front of him between his legs.

 _O-oh god._

"I-I'd rather not, Maestro." He spoke, shaking his head a little as he looked off to the side, twisting his fingers around the neck of his glass, taking a slow gulp before raising the wine to his lips as if to try and busy his mouth so that he had some form of reasoning as to not respond properly to the look that Ezio had given him. His heart sped up and he knew his cheeks had gone red. HE would blame it on the wine and nothing more. Of course, there was also the uncomfortable feeling of his pants beginning to grow tighter than they truly should have been. The novice was certainly glad that he hadn't removed his proper robes as of yet or else his current state would be far too obvious.

Oli would end up being mortified if Ezio knew his true thoughts. The master assassin was a man of many things, but just how much patience would he have if one of his male novices' held such intrusive thoughts of him? Many times he'd imagined the other nude and beside him. If someone he barely knew did such things about him, he personally wouldn't feel too comfortable with that person. But Ezio Ezio was so hard to understand in his mind. And that was something he wished was different.

It was only then that the novice realized that he still held the glass to his lips and that he had drank all of the contents once more, lowering it to his lap and observing it. "Huh" He mused quietly, looking to Ezio as he felt the other pull his hands from his body and reach for the bottle of wine and refill him once more. "Maestro, I need not more than what I've had." He spoke, though despite his words the glass was filled nearly to the brim for a third time. "Drink, do not worry." He heard Ezio's smooth voice say gently, easing him into drinking more and more of the red liquid. "And again, call me Ezio for this evening." The assassin reminded, brushing his fingers against the novice's thigh lightly as if it would call his attention before moving to grab his own glass. Of course, the touch did catch Oli's mind, his eyes trailing over the other's body.

It was only now that he realized that Ezio had lost his robes, dressed as one would when relaxing without company in their own home. But then again, he _was_ in Ezio's home, wasn't he? This was where the man lived when he wasn't off trying to burn down Borgia towers and stop Cesare's plans, and whatnot. It was another reason why he was glad to help the master assassin with his fight against the Borgia's. Certainly, one man alone could not stand up to such a fight. He needed help and Oli was glad to provide it. Again, his life was owed to the master assassin.

And then the novice realized something. Ezio had been reduced to sitting on the floor in his own bedroom, rather than in the chair that belonged to him. In one fluid movement, Oli had raised himself to his feet and took a step to his side whilst bowing faintly though was sure to not spill his drink. "Ah- Mi dispiace. That is your seat. I should be the one on the floor." He spoke with a light bow of the head. He watched as Ezio rose up a bit and gave a low, smoldering chuckle as he reached out brushing his fingers against the other's cheek idly. "Oli, you worry far too much. I told you to make yourself at home. Do not worry of me." He spoke lightly, smirking deviantly as he saw the flush rise within the other's face once more thanks to his touch.

The master assassin's thumb brushed lightly against the man's cheek before teasing Oli's lower lip, pulling upon it ever so faintly. He could tell from the faint change in the other's breathing that he was striking a nerve here with these movements. But they were well-accepted, since Oli hadn't tried to back away or speak out. That, or he was just being a good novice. "My, you look like a scared animal~" Ezio teased lightly as he stepped close enough that his breath collided with that of the novice. He reached with his free hand and gently stole away the wine-filled glass that the male held, raising it to his own mouth and taking a slow drink from it, running his tongue along his lower lip after enjoying the taste of the refined drink. "I have told you to not worry of the outside world for tonight, haven't I?" He asked.

"I-It's not the outside world anymore, Maestro." He spoke lowly, eyes sharpening as he felt the man's forehead against his own. He could see the smirk gracing the others's lips as he gave another laugh, shaking his head lightly. "Then what might it be?" Ezio teased, moving the hand that cupped the novice's cheek to brush down the side of his neck, using the tips of his fingers to caress the other's skin. He could feel the male swallow hard, it seeming as if he were trying to piece together different words to try and get the proper wording that he wanted. "It's you, Ezio." He said simply enough, the smirk upon the man's face widening.

"Then that should not be a problem, now should it?" Ezio asked, his voice falling low and held a husky tone letting his lips brush against the smaller males'. Oli froze, eyes widening a little. This was a dream, right? This certainly couldn't be truly happening. He couldn't be this intimate with Ezio for no true reason. Was the Master Assassin easier to feel the effect of the wine than himself or something? His thoughts and concerns froze and broke away as he felt Ezio's lips press against his own, the sensation of tingling warmth beginning to spread through him quickly. He heard the sound of liquid spilling after the sound of broken glass echoed in the room. He felt Ezio's free arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, a shudder rolling through him form as his front and the unknown problem that he held pressed against the larger assassin.

He wasn't sure what to do right away, or how to react. But as Ezio furthered the kiss by nibbling upon his lower lip, he reached his arms up and wrapped them around the other's neck, pulling the older male closer yet. Oli's tongue snaked shyly from his mouth and brushed against Ezio's lips and he had to keep from all but jumping at the feeling of the other's moist organ against his own. The novice groaned, flushing in embarrassment though he couldn't help it as he felt the man's teeth scrape against his tongue, lips circling and closing around it. He groaned again as he felt the master assassin suckling upon his tongue, his hands moving to swiftly remove the red ribbon that graced Ezio's hair and allowed his brown locks to fall to the sides of his head. Oli curled his fingers into the other's mane, holding Ezio tightly as a soft shiver ran down his spine.

It was when he felt Ezio's right hand leave his neck and trail down his down to his chest before pulling at the sash that the master assassin pulled away from the kiss. "A-Ah, Ezio" Oli whispered, fingers still twisted in the man's hair. "Do not speak." The older man cooed into the other's ear, leaning down to kiss the side of the male's neck as he undid Oli's sash, allowing it to flutter to the floor before starting to push the male's robes to the side, revealing a white shirt beneath.

The novice quickly complied with the other's movements, his head tilted off to the side as he felt Ezio's lips touching the sensitive skin, shuddering faintly when he felt the assassins lips graze against it. He allowed his robes to slip off of his body and bit his lower lip when he felt the man's strong fingers starting to slide up, under his shirt. His own hands began to slide away from Ezio's neck and run along his back, caressing him through the thin fabric of his shirt. This was something that the novice had dreamed of, and was still trying to realize that it was really happening. Ezio had brought the man into his home, served him wine and was now feeling him up.

Oli brought a hand around the other's front and trailed it down Ezio's torso and abdomen, not realizing that he had gone a little too low and found his fingers brushing against something thick and hard which caused Ezio to stiffen and let out a shaky groan. Oli's face flushed more though his excitement grew within him, curling his palm around the bulge of the other's trousers, rubbing Ezio through the fabric. The larger assassin shifted faintly where he stood and bit down upon the male's neck again before suckling, sure to leave a mark there that was for no one's eyes but merely his own. He grunted lightly against the skin though as he felt the other's fingers against him, hips moving involuntarily into the touch.

He raised his head after a moment and in one swift movement, he had moved to sit down in the seat that had previously been offered to him and pulled the novice along with him, holding Oli so that the male was straddling his lap upon the armchair. He stole the novice's lips once more as his hands sat at the man's waist, a shudder running along the master assassin's spine as their hips brushed together. Ezio's fingers moved to curl around the curve of the other's body, groping the male who gave a soft groan into the kiss, feeling the assassin below begin to pull at his lower lip with his teeth, a shudder rolling through the novice.

It was no more than a minute more that an idea came to mind that caused his cheeks to be feverish. He tore himself from Ezio's grasp and slid off of the chair, leaving the man with a confused expression until he realized that Oli had moved onto his knees, parting Ezio's legs and resting his fingers upon his thighs for a moment. He flushed more if possibly upon seeing the bulge formed within the other's pants, running his right hand over it before he slowly leaned forward and trailed his lips over the sensitive spot the through the pants, parting his lips and running tongue along the needy organ through the fabric of the pants.

Ezio let out a shaky breath as he felt the male tease him, wondering how he had been put into such a position though was about to force the novice to continue until he felt the other's fingers beginning to untie his trousers, pulling apart the thin ropes before raising his head and pulling down the other's bottoms a little. He then reached into the man's pants and pulled out the rather _large_ organ that was still growing within his fingers, tongue running over his lower lip as he tried to think about how he would handle taking all of this into his mouth.

He leaned forward after a second of gently squeezing the base of Ezio's shaft, running his tongue up the underside of the other's needy organ, trailing along the veins that began to throb beneath his touch. His head raised a little as he provided soft kisses to the tip of the other's cock, allowing his tongue to slip out once more and roll slowly over the head in teasing motions before curling his lips around the man, suckling slowly as he kept rolling his tongue against the shaft, taking more and more of Ezio into his mouth. His fingers curled around the base of the organ whilst his free hand slid from the master assassin's body and ran over his own crotch, a shudder running along his spine.

He felt Ezio twitch beneath his lips, taking in a breath of hair before doing something he'd only thought of performing for the man. He slowly moved to take Ezio down to the base of his shaft, stiffening a little as he heard the man above groan and felt a strong hand against the back of his head, holding him in place for a second before easing his grip so that the novice could raise his head again. Oli brought his head up and released Ezio's shaft with a light 'pop' sound that came from the action, a small trail of pre and saliva connected from the tip of the master assassin's shaft and his lower lip.

"A-Ah Maestro.." He spoke, his voice low as admired the expression that Ezio bore. It was one of pleasure and need, his member throbbing within the novice's grasp. A shudder tore through the younger of the two and he returned his lips to Ezio's cock, taking most of it into his mouth again and bobbing his head for a moment, gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive area. That earned another groan from the master assassin, his grasp tightening upon Oli's head. A sense of accomplishment tore through the youth as he felt and heard the pleasant reaction and he grinned to himself, repeating the action.

Anything to make his master happy.

His head moved again and again and he took Ezio all of the way a few more times, fingers still fondling himself through the cloth of his striped pants, his own shaft twitching with ache and need. He moaned softly against Ezio's organ and raised his head once more to catch his breath though ran his tongue against the slit again. It was now that he noticed the change in Ezio's features, fingers gliding up and down the moistened organ, providing soft squeezes each time his fingers glided over the man. He watched as Ezio's eyebrows narrowed and his eyes slid shut, now grasping Oli's hair to the point where it ached.

But it was also then that the novice realized that the man's seed had spilled over his fingers and across his lips, dribbling down his chin. He swallowed dryly, before running his tongue over his lips to catch the taste, looking up to a rather pleased Ezio.

The novice also noticed that the other had not gone completely soft yet, either.


End file.
